supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Nang Phanthurat Cup
The 2019 Nang Phanturat Cup is scheduled to be held at the 2019 REV Group Grand Prix at Road America, from June 16-23. It was a last-minute addition to the schedule, originally supposed to be for Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs. This would have been postponed until the Monday after the 2019 Portland Grand Prix, had there been a Feud episode (with Kao Jirayu La-ongmanee the defending champion) instead of the Trump thing that took the slot. Due to Scott Dixon and Sébastien Bourdais racing at the 2019 24 Hours of Le Mans, all first-round matches involving both of them are played Monday morning, while the others are scheduled for Sunday. This is one of three IndyCar Finals tournaments scheduled in 2019, the Daai Daeng Cup scheduled for August 4-10, and the real one scheduled for November 25-December 1. IndyCar named the Jirayu La-ongmanee-Marco Andretti first round match one of the best. Andretti was just points away from eliminating La-ongmanee, despite having match points multiple times. Andretti was nine positions lower than La-ongmanee entering Road America that time. (Andretti 14th, La-ongmanee 5th). Four different IndyCar teams represented the semifinals (Andretti Autosport, Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing, Ed Carpenter Racing and Arrow Schmidt Peterson Motorsports). Pee Saderd won the title, defeating Ed Jones by +3.20 seconds in the final. Withdrawals The tournament restricted entry to IndyCar people only. This means former IndyCar drivers, part-time or current as of the 2019 season. This also means non-IndyCar drivers that participated in IndyCar in the past. Thailand boycotted the tournament because of their 13-0 loss to the United States at the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup, and the death of Bootsaran Thongchew. Seeds The seeds were announced at a press conference during the Simon Pagenaud-Jirayu La-ongmanee final of Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown. The 30 car, driven by La-ongmanee, dumped the 22, driven by Pagenaud, in the Grand Final. Because of the death of Bootsaran Thongchew in the press conference, none of Alexander Rossi or Dragonite qualified. They would have qualified had a 32-seeding system with qualification being standings entering Road America with the original 23 included. (That could have been used had Abomasnow get at least 1.659 million followers before Friday's final). No Team Penske car qualified in the top four, as Volcarona of Arrow Schmidt Peterson Motorsports spoiled the party. Pee Saderd (Champion) Metagross (Quarterfinals) Scott Dixon (Third round) Volcarona (Semifinals) Simon Pagenaud (Third round) Beartic (Quarterfinals) Jirayu La-ongmanee (Semifinals) Josef Newgarden (Third round) Will Power (Quarterfinals) Ueli Kestenholz (Third round) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Third round) James Hinchcliffe (Second round) Joey Fatone (Third round) Apolo Anton Ohno (First round) Mario Lopez (First round) Graham Rahal (Second round) Draw Finals 'Pee Saderd | RD1-score1-1='6 | RD1-score1-2=2 | RD1-score1-3='6 | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Max Chilton | RD1-score2-1=1 | RD1-score2-2='6 | RD1-score2-3=4 | RD1-seed3= 6 | RD1-team3= Beartic | RD1-score3-1=4 | RD1-score3-2=4 | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= 4 | RD1-team4= 'Volcarona | RD1-score4-1='6 | RD1-score4-2='6 | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team5= 'Ed Jones | RD1-score5-1='7 | RD1-score5-2=2 | RD1-score5-3='6 | RD1-seed6= 9 | RD1-team6= Will Power | RD1-score6-1=5 | RD1-score6-2='6 | RD1-score6-3=3 | RD1-seed7= 7 | RD1-team7= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score7-1='7 | RD1-score7-2='7 | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8= 2 | RD1-team8= Metagross | RD1-score8-1=5 | RD1-score8-2=5 | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= 1 | RD2-team1= 'Pee Saderd | RD2-score1-1='W | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= 4 | RD2-team2= Volcarona | RD2-score2-1=+1.13 | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= 'Ed Jones | RD2-score3-1='W | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= 7 | RD2-team4= Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD2-score4-1=+0.03 | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= 1 | RD3-team1= 'Pee Saderd | RD3-score1-1='W | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= Ed Jones | RD3-score2-1=+3.20 | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Top half Section 1 'P Saderd | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= S Bourdais | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Heracross | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= T Scheckter | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Venusaur | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3=2 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'S Pigot | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=2 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= B Hanley | RD1-score07-1=5 | RD1-score07-2=5 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=16 | RD1-team08= 'G Rahal | RD1-score08-1='7 | RD1-score08-2='7 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=12 | RD1-team09= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2='7 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= E Carpenter | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2=5 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=WC | RD1-team11= JR Hildebrand | RD1-score11-1=2 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'M Chilton | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= G Chaves | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=2 | RD1-score13-3=2 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'C Kimball | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Fennekin | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=8 | RD1-team16= 'J Newgarden | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'P Saderd | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Heracross | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'S Pigot | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=16 | RD2-team04= G Rahal | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2=4 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=12 | RD2-team05= J Hinchcliffe | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2=3 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'M Chilton | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= C Kimball | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3=1 | RD2-seed08=8 | RD2-team08= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2=4 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'P Saderd | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= S Pigot | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score02-2=4 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'M Chilton | RD3-score03-1=5 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3='6 | RD3-seed04=8 | RD3-team04= J Newgarden | RD3-score04-1='7 | RD3-score04-2=3 | RD3-score04-3=3 | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'P Saderd | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=2 | RD4-score01-3='6 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= M Chilton | RD4-score02-1=1 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3=4 }} Section 2 'Beartic | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=3 | RD1-score01-3='7 | RD1-seed02=WC | RD1-team02= AJ Foyt IV | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= D Manning | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Decidueye | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Larvesta | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3='7 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= T Sato | RD1-score06-1=1 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3=5 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= M Ericsson | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=11 | RD1-team08= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=14 | RD1-team09= AA Ohno | RD1-score09-1=1 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3=5 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'C Daly | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2=4 | RD1-score10-3='7 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'M Manieri | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2='7 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Chespin | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2=5 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= M Leist | RD1-score13-1=5 | RD1-score13-2=5 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'T Kanaan | RD1-score14-1='7 | RD1-score14-2='7 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= JP Montoya | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3=1 | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-team16= 'Volcarona | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=3 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=6 | RD2-team01= 'Beartic | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Decidueye | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Larvesta | RD2-score03-1=5 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3=3 | RD2-seed04=11 | RD2-team04= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score04-1='7 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= C Daly | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'M Manieri | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= T Kanaan | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=4 | RD2-team08= 'Volcarona | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=6 | RD3-team01= 'Beartic | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2=2 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02=11 | RD3-team02= R Hunter-Reay | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=3 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= M Manieri | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score03-2=5 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=4 | RD3-team04= 'Volcarona | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='7 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=6 | RD4-team01= Beartic | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score01-2=4 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=4 | RD4-team02= 'Volcarona | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half Section 3 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= F Rosenqvist | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= P Tracy | RD1-score03-1=1 | RD1-score03-2=3 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=WC | RD1-team04= 'S Karam | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= H Castroneves | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3=2 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'J King | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=2 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'E Jones | RD1-score07-1='7 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3='7 | RD1-seed08=15 | RD1-team08= M Lopez | RD1-score08-1=5 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3=5 | RD1-seed09=9 | RD1-team09= 'W Power | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= P O'Ward | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2=1 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Pidgeot | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3=1 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Nidoking | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'A Rossi | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=5 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= S Ferrucci | RD1-score14-1=2 | RD1-score14-2='7 | RD1-score14-3=1 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= J Harvey | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=3 | RD1-team16= 'S Dixon | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=5 | RD2-team01= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=WC | RD2-team02= S Karam | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= J King | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3=5 | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= 'E Jones | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-3='7 | RD2-seed05=9 | RD2-team05= 'W Power | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Nidoking | RD2-score06-1=4 | RD2-score06-2=1 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= A Rossi | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2='7 | RD2-score07-3=1 | RD2-seed08=3 | RD2-team08= 'S Dixon | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2=5 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=5 | RD3-team01= S Pagenaud | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=2 | RD3-score01-3=5 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= 'E Jones | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3='7 | RD3-seed03=9 | RD3-team03= 'W Power | RD3-score03-1='7 | RD3-score03-2='7 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=3 | RD3-team04= S Dixon | RD3-score04-1=5 | RD3-score04-2=5 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= 'E Jones | RD4-score01-1='7 | RD4-score01-2=2 | RD4-score01-3='6 | RD4-seed02=9 | RD4-team02= W Power | RD4-score02-1=5 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3=3 }} Section 4 'J La-ongmanee | RD1-score01-1=5 | RD1-score01-2='77 | RD1-score01-3='77 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= M Andretti | RD1-score02-1='7 | RD1-score02-2=62 | RD1-score02-3=65 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Dragonite | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score03-2=5 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Z Veach | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='7 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'C Herta | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=2 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= F Alonso | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3=1 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= M Aleshin | RD1-score07-1=5 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=10 | RD1-team08= 'U Kestenholz | RD1-score08-1='7 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=13 | RD1-team09= 'J Fatone | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Beedrill | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2=4 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= EJ Viso | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3=1 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'R Briscoe | RD1-score12-1=3 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Wario | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Aurorus | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= J Bald | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'Metagross | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=7 | RD2-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=3 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Z Veach | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3=1 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= C Herta | RD2-score03-1=5 | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=10 | RD2-team04= 'U Kestenholz | RD2-score04-1='7 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=13 | RD2-team05= 'J Fatone | RD2-score05-1=1 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= R Briscoe | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=4 | RD2-score06-3=4 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Wario | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2=4 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'Metagross | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=7 | RD3-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=10 | RD3-team02= U Kestenholz | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=13 | RD3-team03= J Fatone | RD3-score03-1=2 | RD3-score03-2=4 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= 'Metagross | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=7 | RD4-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD4-score01-1='7 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02= Metagross | RD4-score02-1=5 | RD4-score02-2=5 | RD4-score02-3= }} References Category:2019 in IndyCar Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in the United States Category:IndyCar